Hubiese
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: El Hubiese no existe, no existe la forma de volver al pasado, no obstantem nada impide que ambos puedan imaginarse una historia que jamás ocurrio //Regalo adelantado de Navidad para todos los NaruHinas que leen mi fic


Hola a toda la comunidad NaruHina!! n__n

Aquí les traigo un one-shot NaruHina que hice como regalo de Navidad a todos los NaruHinas que leen mi fic.

Es algo pronto para que lo publique, pero gracias a una amiga publique el one-shot Navideño-SasuSaku, por lo que pensé que seria mejor hacer las cosas par y par y publicar de inmediato el NaruHina.

Bueno, no los aburro.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto, no míos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sonrió al verlo tan contento ante su nuevo titulo de Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto, él, al fin seria el Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Ella, Hyuuga Hinata, se encontraba feliz por él, su primer amor, talvez no el ultimo, pero si el primero y el verdadero.

.

Todos se encontraban en una improvisada fiesta, organizada por la Haruno y la Yamanaka, en honor al chico portador del Kiuuby.

Todos se encontraban riendo, bailando y hablando sobre diversos temas. Sakura discutía con Ino, como siempre. Kiba, Akamaru y Chouji no paraban de comer todos lo que se les atravesaba en su camino. Shino se mantenía en silencio, junto a Sasuke, el primero apreciando con la vista como los demás se divertían, y el ultimo, incomodo por tanto bullicio. Neji, en compañía de Tenten, evitaban que Lee tomara sake, no querían un desastre. Shikamaru se mantenía apartado, hablaba con los integrantes del equipo de la aldea, incluyendo a Gaara; Todos sabían que Shikamaru sentía algo por Temari.

.

Naruto, agotado por comer todo el Ramen que habían traído sus amigos, se dejó caer en una de las sillas que estaban puestas en las paredes para que los invitados pudieran sentarse en cualquier momento. El Uzumaki escuchó su nombre siendo pronunciado en un susurro, curioso, al no percatar la presencia de esa persona, volteó para encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia. Hyuuga Hinata.

-¡Ha! ¡Hola, Hinata-chan! No te había notado –Se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por, nuevamente, ignorar la presencia de la primera mujer que se le había declarado.

-L-Lo suponía, Naruto-kun –Ella sonrió, notando el nerviosismo del rubio. Era común que se avergonzara al verla, aunque él había olvidado la declaración en su momento, luego de un tiempo, lo recordó una vez que pudo dominar el poder del Kiuuby.

-¿Y que haces aquí, Hinata-chan, no deberías estar con el resto? –Preguntó el Uzumaki, más relajado.

-Bueno… -La mujer jugó con sus dedos, un tic nervioso que nunca dejaría de poseer- No me gusta… bai-bailar –Se sonrojó- N-No me gusta que l-la gente se me que-quede viendo… y-y… m-me sentiría lado a-al lado de las demás… to-todas usan trajes muy bonitos… pe-pero no es mi es-estilo u-usar ro-ropa así… -fue entonces cuando el ojiazul se fijo en la ropa de la muchacha: una falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y una sudadera puesta, abierta, pero que cubría todo. La Hyuuga no era como las otras, no utilizaba minifaldas o ropa ajustada para una fiesta.

-Es cierto, Hinata-chan, tu eres muy rara –Aquel comentario lleno de inocencia logro que la peliazul bajara la cabeza apenada.

.

Ambos eran muy diferentes. A él le gustaba el ruido, hacer escándalo y llamar la atención de los demás; ella prefería el silencio, mantener la calma y no ser percatada por los demás. Eran dos polos opuestos, talvez, en lo único que realmente congeniaban era en o rendirse, la perseverancia y el deseo de ser reconocidos por las personas que les detestaban, no obstante, si eliminaban esos tres puntos en común, era imposible encontrar algo en común en ambos.

Ese pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza del hijo del cuarto Hokage ¿Por qué la Hyuuga se habia fijado en él si eran tan contrarios?

.

-Nee (oye), Hinata-chan –La nombrada alzó la mirada para ver al chico, encontrándose al instante con la mirada color de cielo, acto seguido, la joven se sonrojo a mas no dar- ¡Espera, espera! ¡No te desmayes, Hinata-chan! -la nombrada hizo su mayor esfuerzo, respirando profundamente para no desmayarse.

-¿S-Si? –Al fin pudo controlarse, sin embargo, el sonrojo seguía en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te fijaste en mi? –La pregunta vino sin pudor alguno por parte del emisor, logrando que, nuevamente, la Hyuuga se sonrojara hasta superar los colores conocidos por el hombre- Somos muy diferentes –Continuó- No entiendo que viste en mi…

-Bu-bueno… -Hinata volvió a jugar con sus dedos, recordándose a si misma que si ya se haia declarado ¿Qué afectaba decir lo que le atrajo de él?- Tú… tú eres muy especial, Naruto-kun –Se armó de valor para continuar- Tú nunca te rindes… no importa si todo esta en tu contra, jamás desistes –Su voz consiguió un tono de alegría- Siempre sonríes ante cualquier situación. Pue-Puedes hacer que la persona más mala se vuelva buena. Y-y puedes salvar de la oscuridad a la gente sin darte cuenta –Naruto le escuchó con atención, sin poder evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón al escuchar cada palabra pronunciada por su antigua compañera de academia- T-Tu eres admirable, Naruto-kun.

El rubio se vio de un momento al otro sonrojado ante las palabras de su amiga, sin poder ocultarlo, empezó reír de forma torpe- Es verdad Hinata-chan, soy muy fuerte –

Aquel comentario hizo que ambos rieran, uno de forma ruidosa, y la otra de forma tímida.

El Uzumaki silencio de repente, sorprendiendo a la Hyuuga, quien esperaba otro comentario divertido por parte de su ejemplo a seguir, mas, de los labios del rubio salio algo que ella no esperaba- Ojala me hubieses dicho lo que sentías antes, Hinata-chan –El ojos de cielo relajó su expresión, como si idealizara algo que nunca ocurrió.

-¿Na-Nani (qué)…? –Sus ojos color luna se abrieron por la sorpresa ¿A qué se refería?

-Si me hubieses dicho lo que sentías cuando éramos pequeños… -Su sonrisa se volvió soñadora, como si lo que pasara por su cabeza hubiese sido una realidad- Talvez…. Talvez hubiese desistido de Sakura-chan y hubiese intentado amarte.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, intentando imaginar una dimensión diferente, donde ambos estuviesen juntos, amándose sin límites. Ambos felices por la existencia del otro.

-Me hubiese gustado… que-que eso hubiese ocurrido…. –Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de ambos, quienes se vieron con miradas cómplices.

Naruto se levanto de su asiento y le extendió la mano a la Hyuuga- ¿Qué dices, Hinata-chan? –La nombrada aceptó la mano- ¿Bailamos?

-Si

.

El tiempo no puede retroceder. El "hubiese" no existe, pero el amor es algo hermoso, no obstante, la amistad en base al amor imposible es aun más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa. Es por eso mismo, que nunca hay que alejarse de lo que amaste alguna vez. Aunque ese amor halla terminado.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ojala les halla gustado, comunidad NaruHina.

Yo inicie como fan-NaruHina y aun le guardo cariño a esta pareja. Aunque ahora soy **SasuHina-fan**. Lo pongo en negritas para que no busquen un NaruHina en mis historias (suelo hacer eso cuando me gusta algún fic, aunque ni idea si les guste).

Bueno, mas que nada este one-shot es un regalo adelantado de Navidad para todos los NaruHinas que leen mi fic, a pesar que somos "paring enemigos" como dicen algunas personas (yo creo que no somos enemigos, al final, somos tan parings como todos). Gracias a los NaruHinas que leen mi fic, apesar de las diferencias de gusto, pude llegar a los 603 RR en solo 14 cap =P

Ojala el one-shot halla sido de su gusto. Adiós Adiós

PD: No es necesario dejar RR, aunque me encajaría recibir alguno.


End file.
